1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical retractor and more particularly, to a surgical retractor primarily used for insertion of implants in buttock augmentation procedures. The invention also relates to a template used for forming pockets for securing implants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been increasingly more interest and development of retractors and retractor systems that are adaptive for use in small wounds and less invasive procedures. Many of the recent developments are based on traditional types of surgical retractors for open procedures, predominately table-mounted devices of various designs. Many of the devices are cumbersome and are not well adapted for use in small incisions. Traditional hand-held surgical retractors can be modified to fit the contours of small incisions but they often require manual manipulation to maintain a desired placement occupying one hand of the physician or requiring another person to assist the physician during the procedure. Conventional retractors are also positioned in the soft tissue and are levered back to hold the wound open, frequently requiring repositioning if they dislodge, obstructing the physician's view, or interfering with access to the surgical site.
Minimally invasive surgical approaches using relatively small retractors have been applied to orthopedic surgery and other surgical areas for example arthroscopic knee surgery or gall bladder surgery where the affected area is contained within a small region of the body. There has been little effort in designing a surgical retractor for relatively small incisions leading to pockets that are relatively large because of the necessity of holding large implants, for example, typical implants utilized in buttock augmentation that are about two times larger than the opening of the incision. Further, there has been little effort in designing a retractor that can also be used as a template to assist in forming a pocket for the insertion of an implant therein.
In order to be more efficient, the buttock augmentation procedure should have only one incision and, on each buttock, a pocket made substantially the same size as the implant. This improved approach, using a properly designed retractor should encompass as many variations and applications as possible thereby allowing the surgeon to adjust the procedure to accommodate the anatomy and surgical needs of the patient as presented. Therefore, there is a continuing need for an improved buttock retractor that assists in the efficient formation of a properly formed pocket and insertion of an implant.